


Just my imagination

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Imagination, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ma un conto era fingere di non sentire, fingere di dormire, e un conto era essere lì, accanto a lui, con la medesima voglia di toccarsi e il medesimo pudore che impediva loro di farlo apertamente.E non era il suo unico problema.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Just my imagination

**_ \- Just my imagination - _ **

Hikaru guardava assorto la televisione.

Lui e Yabu erano rimasti in camera loro quella sera dopo cena, senza avere particolare voglia di fare alcunché, e cominciavano a cadere vittime della noia.

Alla fine, dopo aver parlato del più e del meno per un po’, e resisi conto del fatto che erano ancora le dieci di sera, troppo presto per andare a dormire, il più grande aveva afferrato il telecomando e aveva cominciato a fare zapping.

Avevano passato in rassegna qualche drama privo di attrattiva, e dei talk show ancora meno interessanti, ed entrambi avevano cominciato a rassegnarsi.

Hikaru guardava le immagini più disparate susseguirsi sullo schermo, mentre cominciavano ad arrivare canali su cui era quasi improponibile trovare qualcosa di quantomeno decente da guardare.

Stava per proporre a Kota di fare dell’altro, quando improvvisamente sentì un gemito acuto venire dalla televisione.

Sbarrando gli occhi, volse nuovamente l’attenzione verso lo schermo, e verso quello che era senza ombra di dubbio un film porno.

Rimase assorto per qualche secondo, quanto bastava per vedere un uomo cominciare a leccare il corpo di una ragazza, e poi si voltò verso Yabu, vedendolo tentennare, indeciso se cambiare canale o meno.

Erano imbarazzati entrambi, si vedeva chiaramente.

Hikaru attese per qualche secondo che l’altro gli dicesse qualcosa, e quando si rese conto che non l’avrebbe fatto, decise di parlare per primo.

“Beh... potremmo anche vederlo, no?” disse, sentendo il sangue andare a fluire direttamente sulle sue guance, facendolo arrossire. “Non c’è niente di male, in fondo. E poi non mi sembra che ci sia altro che valga la pena vedere, sugli altri canali.” aggiunse, con tono sempre meno convinto.

Yabu si morse un labbro, facendo vagare lo sguardo fra lui e lo schermo per un paio di volte, prima di annuire.

“Non vedo perché no. Hai ragione, non c’è altro da guardare e non c’è altro da fare anziché guardare la televisione. E io mi sto annoiando a morte.” rispose, diventando rosso a sua volta.

Yaotome annuì brevemente, tornando a fissare lo schermo.

C’era qualcosa di strano in quella situazione, non poteva negarlo. Il disagio era tangibile, ma nessuno dei due era in grado di fare niente per smorzarlo.

Rimasero semplicemente fermi a guardare, mentre le scene sullo schermo si facevano sempre più spinte, mentre l’uomo e la donna sullo schermo cominciavano a toccarsi in modo sempre più deciso, e i gemiti di lei avevano ormai riempito la stanza, nonostante Yabu avesse abbassato il volume in modo tale che i ragazzi nelle stanze limitrofe non potessero sentirlo.

Hikaru, nel frattempo, aveva cominciato ad agitarsi sul proprio letto, con fastidio crescente.

Aveva tentato per tutto quel tempo di non lasciarsi coinvolgere da quanto stava guardando, di pensare ad altro, di controllarsi, ma aveva miseramente fallito.

Sentiva i pantaloni sportivi che usava come pigiama cominciare a rappresentare una sorta di costrizione, mentre il membro fra le sue gambe si faceva sempre più duro, tanto che gli veniva quasi difficile pensare ad altro.

Lanciò una veloce occhiata a Yabu, e si rese conto che nemmeno lui era stato lasciato illeso da tutta quella situazione.

Per quanto il film non fosse di certo di chissà quale livello, e per quanto nessuno dei due fosse particolarmente interessato al sesso eterosessuale, anche il più grande stava incontrando un chiaro disagio nel continuare a stare fermo sul materasso, senza cercare di trovare qualche metodo non troppo palese per dare del sollievo alla propria, ormai vistosa, erezione.

Hikaru fece quello che poteva per non guardarlo, ma non era semplice.

Era capitato, e spesso anche, che di notte sentisse Yabu gemere piano, muovendosi concitatamente fra le lenzuola, quando palesemente si stava masturbando, ed era certo che fosse capitato anche il contrario.

Del resto, condividevano quella stanza da quasi quattro anni, ed era perfettamente normale che cose del genere capitassero.

Ma un conto era fingere di non sentire, fingere di dormire, e un conto era essere lì, accanto a lui, con la medesima voglia di toccarsi e il medesimo pudore che impediva loro di farlo apertamente.

E non era il suo unico problema.

Quando si eccitava, quando si toccava, quando lasciava che l’immaginazione prendesse il sopravvento su di lui, quello a cui pensava era sempre lo stesso.

Era sempre Kota, era sempre Kota che lo toccava, quando immaginava la sua mano al posto della propria, quando gemeva piano il suo nome, attento a non farsi sentire, desiderando che fosse in quel letto insieme a lui, e non nell’altro, probabilmente dormendo, probabilmente sognando qualcuno che non era lui.

Hikaru sospirò brevemente, rinunciando a qualsiasi forma di pudore.

Si mise seduto contro la spalliera del letto, senza dire una parola, e lentamente fece scivolare una mano oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni, raggiungendo la propria erezione, ormai completamente dura, e cominciando a sfiorarla lentamente.

Con la coda dell’occhio scorse Yabu che lo guardava, ma non se ne preoccupò troppo. Tenne lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo, come se non stesse pensando ad altro, come se le immagini nella sua mente non si fossero sovrapposte a quelle sullo schermo, andando più incontro a quelli che erano i suoi gusti.

Lo sentì sospirare leggermente, mentre anche lui aveva ceduto, infilando a sua volta le mani nei pantaloni, con quanta più discrezione possibile.

Hikaru continuò a toccarsi, sempre con più decisione, lasciandosi trasportare dal respiro pesante di Kota.

Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi.

Avrebbe voluto essere lui la mano sopra il suo membro, avrebbe voluto sentirlo addosso, avrebbe voluto che lo prendesse e se lo scopasse, senza troppi ripensamenti, solo lasciandosi andare a quel momento d’eccitazione, perché sapeva che di più non poteva chiedere.

_Ma io con te non posso fare niente di tutto questo, vero Yabu? Non importa quanto tu sia eccitato, io sono solo uno sfondo dei tuoi pensieri._

Si disse quella frase nella propria mente con tono amaro, che quasi offuscò quell’immagine mentale che aveva creato tanto facilmente.

Provò a non pensarci, ma non era semplice.

Perché sapeva che cosa stava accadendo in quella stanza, in quel momento tanto singolare.

Entrambi avevano dimenticato il porno che ancora andava avanti sullo schermo, e avevano dato spazio alla propria immaginazione.

E mentre Hikaru pensava alle mani di Yabu, alla sua bocca e alla sua lingua sulla propria erezione, sapeva che l’altro stava invece pensando a Kei.

Aveva visto anche quello.

Aveva visto la loro complicità, aveva visto quei sorrisi e quei contatti rubati, quando credevano che nessuno li vedesse.

Era tornato troppo presto alle volte, aveva sentito i rumori che provenivano dalla stanza, aveva aperto quel tanto che bastava per guardare.

Aveva visto Yabu entrare dentro Kei, li aveva visti fare sesso, li aveva sentiti gemere, urlare, e poi dirsi che si amavano, e ogni volta era rimasto ferito, cicatrici che non se ne sarebbero mai andate del tutto.

Cercava di non pensarci, e il più delle volte riusciva nel suo scopo, come in quel momento.

Immaginò brevemente il viso di Kei, e poi vi sovrappose il proprio. Si vide in quello stesso letto, con Kota che lo toccava, che lo faceva suo.

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre la propria mano si muoveva sempre più velocemente, mentre stringeva la propria erezione, mentre sentiva il più grande gemere, e immaginava come dovesse essere avere quei gemiti nel proprio orecchio mentre veniva penetrato, mentre era lui a far godere Yabu, e non il mero pensare a Kei.

Pochi altri minuti, e venne nella propria mano, soffocando un grido nel cuscino.

Tenne gli occhi chiusi a lungo, fino a quando non sentì anche l’altro venire, fino a quando non lo sentì gemere il nome di Kei, senza più nemmeno crearsi delle remore nel farglielo sentire.

A che scopo, in fondo?

Riaprì gli occhi, e lo guardò.

Aveva le guance arrossate e il respiro pesante, mentre la sua mano era ancora nascosta dalla stoffa sottile dei pantaloni.

Era bellissimo, proprio come nella sua immaginazione.

E lì, lo sapeva, sarebbe rimasto.

I loro occhi si incrociarono solo per un attimo, poi il più grande distolse lo sguardo, nuovamente imbarazzato, e si affrettò a cambiare canale.

Non avrebbero mai parlato di quello che era successo quella sera, e Hikaru ne era più che consapevole.

Si sarebbe accontentato dell’aver sentito quei gemiti, si sarebbe accontentato dell’immagine di Yabu dopo l’orgasmo, e si sarebbe divertito a credere che fosse stato lui a dargli quel piacere, che fosse merito suo se l’altro era riuscito a venire, che il pensiero di Kei non l’avesse mai sfiorato.

Del resto, non aveva mai avuto troppe aspettative.

Quell’amore e quelle sensazioni, quella voglia, quell’eccitazione, tutto sarebbe rimasto sempre solo nella sua immaginazione.


End file.
